Canção de Ninar
by A.Padackles
Summary: "Diga oi pro Tio Jensen, Tom" – Jared fala, com a voz infantil que os adultos costumam fazer quando conversam com um bebê. E eu sorrio, pois tenho diante de mim as pessoas que mais amo nesse mundo


Título: Canção de Ninar.

Autor: .

Capa: .

Beta Reader: Sem betagem. Os erros são todos meus e agradeço quem me corrigir.

Fandom: Supernatural.

Categoria: Personagem Real, Padackles (Jared/Jensen), Jensen's POV, Songfic (Lullaby – Creed).

Advertências: Homossexualidade.

Classificação: PG.

Capítulos: Oneshot.

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: _"Diga oi pro Tio Jensen, Tom" – Jared fala, com a voz infantil que os adultos costumam fazer quando conversam com um bebê. E eu sorrio, pois tenho diante de mim as pessoas que mais amo nesse mundo._

Disclaimer: Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos.

Avisos: os atores não me pertencem, infelizmente, pois eu bem que queria um Jensen Ackles para mim. E se eles são gays ou heteros, não me diz respeito, mas que eu gosto da ideia, eu gosto.

Dedicatória: para a minha Pérola preciosa, por mais um ano de vida.

Mais um cansativo dia de trabalho gravando um episódio de Supernatural. Não que eu ache isso ruim, amo minha profissão e não me importo em trabalhar por horas sem parar. Principalmente porque trabalho ao lado de Jared, o homem que amo.

De repente, um murmurinho começa e a gravação é interrompida. Avisam-nos que Genevieve está chegando.

Se antes, odiava ter que trabalhar com ela ou, ter que receber suas visitas ao set logo que se tornou a Senhora Padalecki, agora, fico feliz em tê-la por aqui, pois com ela, sempre está o pequeno Thomas, filho que ela teve com Jared e que de certo modo, é meu filho também.

Jared corre em direção deles extremamente feliz e tira Thomas do carrinho, erguendo-o no ar, ambos dando risada. Ele então traz o filho até mim.

"Diga oi pro Tio Jensen, Tom" – Jared fala, com a voz infantil que os adultos costumam fazer quando conversam com um bebê. E eu sorrio, pois tenho diante de mim as pessoas que mais amo nesse mundo.

Falo oi para o Thomas, como se ele fosse me responder, mas, ao seu modo, é como se ele respondesse, olhando-me com aqueles olhinhos idênticos ao do pai quando tinha a mesma idade. Brinco com ele, que dá gargalhadas. Tanto Jared como eu nos sentimos muito bem com aquela risada gostosa.

"Risonho igual ao pai" – Eu digo e Jared fica um pouco sem graça, afinal, não estamos sozinhos. Ele se afasta um pouco, mas mantém os olhos em mim.

Genevieve se aproxima e me cumprimenta. Respondo educadamente e quero saber como estão as coisas e ela me fala sobre como está sendo boa essa fase da maternidade.

Nesse momento ouvimos o pequeno Padalecki chorar, pois Jared foi dar uma volta com ele e, como sempre, todos o rodeiam e alguns querem pegar Thomas no colo e isso o deixa irritado. Ainda mais nessa idade, quando os dentinhos querem começar a nascer.

Clif pega Thomas do colo de nossa maquiadora e Genevieve me diz que vai buscá-lo, porém eu digo que eu cuidarei dele e ela não se opõe. Ela sabe o quanto sou protetor com aqueles que amo.

Eu pego meu pequeno Tom e começo a niná-lo em meus braços. Aos poucos, ele vai se acalmando.

Vou em direção ao nosso SUV preto, estacionado perto de onde estávamos filmando. Clif vai comigo e Jared também se aproxima. Eu peço para eles ficarem fora do carro e entro no banco de trás com Thomas. Começo a cantarolar baixinho:

_"Hush my love now don't you cry_

_Everything will be all right_

_Close your eyes and drift in dream_

_Rest in peaceful sleep"_

_(Acalme-se, meu amor, agora não chore_

_Tudo vai ficar bem_

_Feche seus olhos e divague no sonho_

_E descanse num sono tranquilo)_

Thomas começa a relaxar em meus braços e seus olhinhos vão se fechando. Acaricio os poucos fios de cabelo que ele tem, loiros iguais aos meus e espero que, nesses poucos meses de vida dele, eu tenha conseguido mostrá-lo que nesse mundo é preciso amor para ser feliz. Sim, amor, o sentimento que inspira tantos poetas e que tenho por ele e por seu pai.

_"If there's one thing I hope I showed you_

_If there's one thing I hope I showed you_

_Hope I showed you_

_Just give love to all_

_Just give love to all_

_Just give love to all"_

_(Se existe uma coisa que eu espero ter lhe mostrado_

_Se existe uma coisa que eu espero ter lhe mostrado_

_Espero ter mostrado a você_

_Apenas dar amor a tudo_

_Apenas dar amor a tudo_

_Apenas dar amor a tudo)_

Jared, como se adivinhasse que pensei nele, entra no carro e se senta ao nosso lado, dando um beijo na testa do filho e um selinho em meus lábios.

"É incrível como ele sempre se acalma em seus braços" – Jared me diz e eu brinco "Nesse ponto ele não é igual ao pai".

Meu namorado fica vermelho, certamente se lembrando das safadezas que costumamos fazer quando estamos apenas nós dois. Trocamos um olhar cúmplice e eu sei que ele sabe que estou pensando o mesmo que ele. É sempre assim, comunicamo-nos com os olhos.

"Ele está mais lindo a cada dia, Jared. Vai ser tão belo quanto você e vai fazer alguém muito feliz, como você me faz" – Digo e Padalecki concorda com a cabeça e trocamos um longo olhar, que é interrompido por um suspiro do Thomas, entregue ao mundo dos sonhos.

Canto um pouco mais:

_"Oh my love...in my arms tight_

_Every day you give me life_

_As I drift off to your world_

_Will rest in peaceful sleep"_

_(Oh, meu amor... em meus braços, firmemente_

_Todo dia você me dá vida_

_Como eu mergulho no seu mundo_

_Descansará em um sono tranquilo)_

"Obrigado por estar sempre comigo ao longo desses anos, Jens" – Jared me fala com o olhar brilhante, de quem está apaixonado. E eu me sinto extremamente feliz, porque sei que é por mim.

Eu lhe digo que sou eu quem deve agradecer, pois além dele ter me dado seu amor, deu-me um lindo garotinho que trato como se fosse meu filho. E dessa vez, é para ele que canto:

_"I know there's one thing that you showed me_

_That you showed me_

_Just give love to all_

_Let's give love to all"_

_(Eu sei que existe uma coisa que você me mostrou_

_Que você me mostrou_

_Apenas dar amor a tudo_

_Vamos dar amor para todos)_

Jared sorri e me dá um beijo apaixonado e quente.

"Sorte a sua que Thomas está aqui, se não você iria me _dar_ algo" – Jared me diz mordendo os lábios, de forma maliciosa. Eu fico corado e com uma pontada de excitamento. Torço para a noite chegar logo para poder fazer amor com ele. E silenciosamente faço uma oração de agradecimento a Deus, pois com um namorado como Jared e tendo Thomas dormindo em meus braços, não poderia ser mais feliz.

**FIM**


End file.
